Courtney's Christmas Present
by ChloeRhiannonX
Summary: Left alone on Christmas by her own parents, the day was the worst for Courtney. Or at least it was until her delinquent of a boyfriend showed up on her windowsill.Things get a little steamy between the pair as they try to warm a cold Xmas night. M for sex


Courtney's Christmas Present

Courtney Taylor was sitting by her bedroom window. Her shoulder length, chocolate brown hair was tied up in a neat bun on top her head. She was watching as each snowflake fell down onto the transparent glass and melted under the heating of the house.

It was Christmas day and Courtney was home alone. Her parents had gone out for dinner with some friends from work and had forgot to reserve a reservation for Courtney. She wasn't too upset, her parents often forgot about her.

A knock on the window distracted the sixteen-year-old from her thoughts. She opened her eyes, that she had closed whilst daydreaming, to see Duncan's twinkly, icy-blue eyes staring at her. A smile crept across her lips as she opened her bedroom window for the delinquent.

"You could have used the door." She told her long-term boyfriend. "My parents aren't home."

"Where's the fun in that?" He asked, jumping from the windowsill onto the king-sized bed. Courtney shook her head at him as she took a seat beside him. Duncan quickly grabbed Courtney by the hips and pulled her down beside him, making her squeal and laugh at the same time.

"Duncan." She giggles, her cheeks blushing a deep crimson color.

"What?" He joked, leaning over and starting to plant kisses on her neck.

"Duncan-" She repeated, but got cut off by the boy himself.

"You said your parents aren't home." Courtney knew he was right and gave in, letting a small moan escape her chocolate lipgloss coated lips.

Duncan worked his way up Courtney's neck and along her jaw to her lips. She wanted to resist what was coming next, but she knew she wanted him so badly, as well. So, she ended up kissing him back.

The punk slipped his pierced tongue inside the preppy girls mouth, making her shiver as the metal bat hit her teeth. The two started up a tongue war, trying to decided who was in charge of the bedroom antics.

Duncan distaracted Courtney by eagerly rubbing her inner thighs, casuing her to grow wet from his touch in such a sensitive place. The brunette knew how to tease back and flipped the two over so she was on top. Courtney started rubbing her lower region against Duncans groin. She could feel the bulge bewtween his legs growing as she moved fastet. Up and down, up and down. Over and over again, until he couldn't take any more of it. Duncan flipped them back over so he was on top.

The preppy brunette slid her tongue from Duncan's mouth, gasping for some much needed air. The punk started sucking on her neck again, this tme making her moan louder than before.

"How bad do you want me?" The mohawked teen teased.

"So bad." Courtney gasped. Another moan rang through the room from her perfectly moist lips.

"How bad?"

"SO BAD!" She cried out. Duncan gave one final bite on her collar bone before reconnecting thier lips and slipping his hands up his girlfriends top. Courtney, unable to resist for much longer, started to yank at the hem of Duncan's black skull t-shirt. He moved away quickley, only to pull it off, before diving back in for more off his C.I.T girlfriend.

The couple rolled around on top of the sheets for a few minutes; Courtney feeling up Duncan's abs, Duncan feeling up Courtney's C-cup chest. In the end, Duncan whipped off Courtney's black shirt and tugged at the edge of her skirt. She wiggled her hips, freeing them from the cotton piece of clothing. Duncan sat back on his heels, staring down at Courtney in her black and lacy underwear, licking his lips as started rubbing her hands over her body, teasing him some more.

The brunette sat bold up and jumped on her boyfriend's lap, knocking him backwards. She lef a trail of kisses from his mouth, down his chest, around his belly button, to the waste band of his pants. She teased him some more by planting chaste kisses along the band, making Duncan's jeans tighten even further. Enjoying what she was doing, Courtney moved back slightly and started to finger the zip. A faint moan came from Duncan's lips, causing Courtney to smirk in triumph. She finally undid the the button and pulled down the pants. Duncan had long kicked off his high-tops and socks, leaving Courtney to toss his jeans beside them on the floor, along with her items of clothing.

Duncan's erect member was poking through his cotton boxers. Courtney could help but stare for a moment. Now, it was Duncan's turn to smirk in triumph. He loved the way Courtney's eyes seemed to bulge from their sockets at the sight each time. The two had been having sex together ever since they had been together. Some people thought that sex was all their relationship was baseed on, considering the only thing the couple did was argue. But, the love the two teens had for each other went way deeper than just physical sex. Courtney loved Duncan and Duncan, dare he say it, loved Courtney back.

The bed creaked slightly as Duncan pushed himself back down on his girlfriend, unclipping the clasp at the back of the her bra. Her perfectly formed breats fell out into the open air, her nipples hardening at the coldness of winter. Duncan didn't miss an opportunity, he grabbed the left breats and placed the end in his mouth, gently sucking and licking. Courtney threw her head back in ecstasy. Moans were coming loauder and more frequent, especially as Duncan swapped breasts.

Once he had had enough, he removed his mouth and began tracing his finger along the top of Courtney's panty line.

"Duncan!" She moaned his name, wanting his to just rip off her pantys and do her. Which was unusual for Courtney. The young girl was usually the type who would go against sex, but there was something about Duncan that had changed her mind aboutit. About everything, really. When the two met, everything Courtney knew went out the window. All she wanted was Duncan.

Giving in to his girlfriends moans, he whipped off her panties, leaving her completely naked. Duncan, wanting payback for the teasing she had done to him, decided to tease her a little bit. He ran his tongue along her thigh, earning an extra loud moan from her mouth.

"Duncan." Courtney moaned his name once again.

"Oh, you don't like it when it's my turn to tease, do you?" Now, he was kissing her thigh, getting closer and closer and then moving away again.

"Please." She begged, rubbing her hands down his back, then clawing them back up. With that, he caved. Duncan gave Courtney's private area a kiss before sticking his tongue in deep. The loudest moan yet rang from her mouth. In and out, in and out. Duncan kept moving his tongue faster and faster until the jucies from deep inside Courtney came flowing out. Sucking it all up he moved away.

Courtney was panting super hard, unable to catch her breath. Duncan layed down beside her, tracing circles around her bellybutton whilst she found the ability to breath again. Courtney then got on her knees over Duncan's legs and hooked her fingers over the band of his stripy boxers. She pulled them down as far as she could without moving. Then, she got to her feet, yet beding over and pulling them down the rest of the way.

She jumped back down on the bed lying beside her boyfriend yet again. Duncan knew what he had to do. He rolled over on top of Courtney, dangling his still erect penis over her opening. The punk gave her a qs8uick peck on the lips, before staring her in the eyes, as if he was asking for her permission to enter. Courtney's way of acceprting was forcefully pulling his lips down to her and sticking her tongue into his slight a gap mouth.

Duncan pushed himself inside Courtney. She screamed out, into his mouth, in pleasure. The first time the two had done it together, it had hurt die to Courtney still being a virgin at the time. AShe had vowed they wouldn;t do it again after the excrusiating pain it caused her. Yet, only a month later she was almost begging Duncan for the thrill ride. Even he found it strange that she was the one begging for it.

"Faster!" Courtney cried, throwing her head back on the pillow. She was still screaming out from all the pleasure she was getting. Duncan started poudning inton her. Setting himself in overdrive. He moved as fast as he could, bucking his hips against his girlfriends. The two moaned in perfect harmony as they came to their climaxes. Courtney came first, letting out the loudest moan of the night. Duncan then came, letting out a moan equally as loud.

He collapsed on top of Courtney, only just about managing to roll himself off her. The brunette, panting heavilt once again, pulled the messed up bedsheets over the two so they could have a snuggled up on the cold winter night.

"What a brilliant Christmas present that was." Courtney told Duncan, wrapping her arns around his torso.

"Yeah." Was all he could say as he draped an arm around her shoulders. The two cuddled up close to keep the heat between them. Falling asleep in each others arm sin the process.

* * *

A/N: WOW!

That was my very first smut scene. EVER!

And, I am a virgin.

So, tell me if I did good for my first time writing that sort of thing.

I hope I did.

Merry Christmas!

YAY! This was also the first thing I've written on my new laptop!

Thanks for reading, please review :)

Love, ChloeRhiannonX


End file.
